Kizuna No Yukue
by Kyuu Nigatsu
Summary: Aku yang akan memegang tanganmu disaat terakhir karna aku dan kau sama… Karna itu, bersabarlah sampai saat aku bisa sejajar denganmu….. Merangkulmu seperti Ying-Yang…. Takkan kulepaskan dan kubiarkan kau pergi … Karna kita terhubung sebuah ikatan yang takkan putus… Dan kita akan bersatu di Tempat Dimana Ikatan Berada…..
1. Chapter 1

**KIZUNA NO YUKUE**

[ Tempat Dimana Ikatan Berada ]

Author : Kyuu Nigatsu.

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke , Naruto , Utakata , Nagato

Rating : T – M

Warning : shounei – ai , Yaoi , Straight

Genre : Friendship , Adventure , Supernatural , Romance

Summary :

Teman adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari neraka yang bernama kesepian.

Itulah yang aku ucapkan saat kamu bertanya apa itu teman bagiku.

Kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu ?

Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa ?

Yang aku tahu adalah Teman adalah cahaya….

Dan aku pun mengerti penderitaan hidupku dan hidupmu….

Aku terlahir dengan dendam dan kebencian yang melingkari kegelapan setiap sisi jalanku.

Tak jauh darimu…

Yang membedakan kau terlahir dengan kasih sayang orang tua,kau terlahir dengan pangkuan dan sambutan cinta keluargamu…..

Walau pada akhirnya kau terpisah dari kasih sayang itu dan jatuh kejurang kegelapan…

Tiada menyambut bahkan tiada memegang tanganmu disaat terakhir…..

Tidak …..

Tidak ini bukan disaat terakhir karna masih ada waktu untuk itu….

Aku yang akan memegang tanganmu disaat terakhir karna aku dan kau sama…

Karna itu, bersabarlah sampai saat aku bisa sejajar denganmu…..

Merangkulmu seperti **Ying-Yang** ….

Takkan kulepaskan dan kubiarkan kau pergi …

Karna kita terhubung sebuah ikatan yang takkan putus…

Dan kita akan bersatu di **_Tempat Dimana Ikatan Berada….._**

 **CHAPTER 1**

STARTEARS

 **Sasuke'POV**

 **''On Flashback ''**

''Tadaima….Otou-san…..Okaa-san…Aniki.''seruku namun tdak ada yang menjawab lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah terbuka saja tanpa pengaman sedikit pun namun tidak ada satu pun orang terlihat termasuk para pelayanku…..''Dimana mereka ?Apa mereka sudah pulang? Masa sich tidak ada orang satu pun ! bahkan pintu rumah saja tidak terkunci.

Kemudian aku masuk tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku…

''Oka-san….Otou-san…..Aniki….''teriakku kemudian aku berlari ketempat dimana mereka tergeletak tak mereka peluh luka-luka yang rumayan parah tapi langkahku terhenti disaat leherku tersentuh benda tipis namun tajam membuat leher ku tergores.

''khu…khu…..khu…coba kita lihat ?Wah, kita mendapat mangsa baru!hmn apa menurutmu kabuto? apa dia berkualitas sama dengan ''dia''.Terlihat senyum misterius laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan mata sepert ular.'' kurasa kualitas ''dia''setara dengan Sasuke-kun''.ucap anak buah Orochimaru yang bernama Kabuto.''khu..khu..khu…,ya saya juga setuju! Namun kita menemukan kendala disini!''ucap orochimaru sambil menunjuk kearah Anikiku yang bangkit sambil memegang handgun silver corak black menghadap kearah Orochimaru.'

''Lepas… an…akh..sasuke…atau ..ukh tid..ak… aka..an ku.. kau…kepa..rat!''bentak Itachi yang sedang terluka hanya terdiam membatu karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi aku hanya anak berumur 10 yang tak tahu apa-apa namun aku harus menyangkal bahwa aku tahu apa yang terjadi dihadapanku kakakku ingin melindungiku.

''khu..khu….Tidak segampang itu Itachi-kun !aku sangat mengingikan dia untuk bahan percobaanku karena itu kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan…khu..khu..''tawa yang mengerikan mengema diseluruh mansion uchiha.''BRENGSEK…''teriak itachi kemudian dia menembakkan pistolnya namun terhenti saat orochimaru mengancam akan membunuh adiknya.

''Aniki''ucapku pelan.''khu…khu…khu…sasuke-kun apa kau mau keluarga mu selamat ?''tanya manusia ular itu padaku,aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dalam diam.''baiklah kalau begitu!kalau kau mau kakakmu selamat bahkan orangtuamu selamat kau harus ikut denganku!bagaimana kau setuju?''dia menawarkan sebuah perjanjian yang harus kulakukan ?.''Jangan sasuke''teriak seseorang yang ternyata otou-sanku yang sedang memangku okaa -san yang masih pingsan.''otouto-chan jangan lakukan itu ?''ucap kakakku menahan luka yang menerebes dipinggangnya,luka yang cukup parah.''bagaimana mau ikut denganku atau keluarga mu mati ditanganku.''tawarnya harus memilih yang tepat demi keselamatan keluargaku,kalau gitu aku akan memilih…..

''baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu namun jangan ganggu keluargaku''keputusan yang membuat keluargaku terkejut setengah mati.''apa yang kau bilang sasuke ?jangan bertindak gegabah !''bentak otou-sanku aku tak peduli walau dibentak atau dimaki asal keluargaku selamat.''hn,itu keputusanku otou-san''nada dingin yang kulontarkan berharap mereka tidak peduli.''otouto kau ha…rus ukh…tahu a…pa ..nya keput…ukh..…usanmu itu''ucap aniki menahan sakit namun aku tak peduli yang lebih penting mereka selamat.

''khu…khu..khu…keputusan yang bijak sasuke-kun!''ucap orochimaru kemudian dia pergi dan aku mengikuti dia dari belakang dengan sekali-kali melihat kebelakang.''gomen''lirih aku naik mobil mereka dan meninggalkan mansion uchiha masih terdengar suara kakakku yang berteriak memanggil Aniki ini demi keselamatan kalian.

 **''Off flashback''**

 **End Sasuke'POV**

 **Tap…Tap…**

 **Tok…Tok…..**

''sasuke kau dipanggil orochimaru-sama''seru orang dari luar.''

 **Tap…Tap…**

 **Clek….**

'hn''ucap sasuke datar kemudian mengikuti arah pemuda besar dihadapannya.''ohayou sasuke-kun''sapa orochimaru dengan senyum misteriusnya.''cukup basa-basinya''balas sasuke dengan datar.''seperti biasa kau tidak bisa basa-basi dulu kalau begitu kita lihat perkembanganmu selama 7 tahun ini?hmn,kurasa kemampuanmu sudah cukup untuk membawa ''dia''kembali padaku''Putus orochimaru yang membuat aku bingung.''Tapi,orochimaru-sama anda yakin sasuke-kun bisa membawa '' dia''.Walaupun perkembangan sasuke-kun sangat pesat dan cepat dari ''dia'' tetap saja ''dia''itu bukan lawan yang ''dia'' yang tak pernah serius dalam pengerjakan misi namun ''dia''melakukan dengan sempurna.''ragu kabuto sambil melihat data kompetensi sasuke.

''apa maksud mereka?aku tidak sebanding dengan ''dia'',siapa ?''bathin sasuke penasaran namun wajahnya tetap stonic menujukkan ketidak kepedulian.''hmn,kau benar tetap saja kita belum memastikan secara lihat saja hasilnya''.ucap orochimaru memutuskan.''kalau begitu sasuke-kun aku mau kau masuk sekolah 'KIHS' dengan menyamar sebagai murid akan memasukkan data palsu didalam biodatamu dan tugasmu adalah memata-mematai seseorang yang aku curigai adalah ''dia''.Aku akan memberikan biodata lengkapnya berikan datanya dan apa yang harus dia kerjakan saat menemui ''dia''.perintah orochimaru terhadap kabuto.''Hai, sasuke-kun ikut aku kalau begitu.''

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan orochimaru menuju sebuah labor.

 **Tap…tap..tap** ….

''Baiklah,ini semua data yang perlu kau ketahui tentang ''dia''ucap kabuto sambil menyerahkan map merah kearahku.

 **Sret…Sret….**

''Kitsune ?''ucap sasuke pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh kabuto.

 **Sasuke'POV**

Siapa dia ? kenapa dia terlihat begitu istimewa sampai segitunya manusia ular itu mengingikannya kemudian aku melihat kabuto mengambil sebuah map merah dan memberikan kepadaku lalu aku membuka lembaran kertas sampai aku menemukan hal yang menarik oleh mataku.

''Kitsune''ucapku pelan namun aku rasa itu dapat terdengar oleh kabuto.''dia adalah rubah kesayangan percobaan orochimaru yang paling memuaskan sebelum selalu mengerjakan misi yang diberikan orochimaru-sama dengan sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun sama dengan jago dalam hal menyamar . Walaupun dia tidak pernah serius dalam pengerjaannya dia lebih suka bermain-main dengan lawannya namun 7 tahun yang lalu dia kabur padahal dia pengikut yang setia .''penjelasan kabuto membuatku merasa orang yang dibicarakan bukan orang yang mudah ditangkap tapi susah dtaklukkan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**KIZUNA NO YUKUE**

[ Tempat Dimana Ikatan Berada ]

Author : Kyuu Nigatsu

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke , Naruto , Utakata , Nagato.

Rating : T – M

Warning : shounei – ai , Yaoi , Straight

Genre : Friendship , Adventure , Supernatural , Romance

 **CHAPTER 2**

SECRECY

 **Ikusen mono kousasuru michi de**

 **Bokura wa deaeta**

 **Massugu na manazashi de**

 **Mirai wo misueteta**

 **Nani ga okotte mo tomo ni arukeba**

 **Nanbai mono yuuki ga michi afure**

 **Norikoerareru mamorarete iru**

 **Aka ni somatta yuuhi ni chikatta kotoba wa**

 **Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku**

 **Haruka musunda atsui kizuna**

 **Douka towa ni tsuzukimasu you ni…**

''Seperti biasa kau selalu suka menyendiri,naruto?'' ucap sesorang.''hm''balas singkat naruto.''ah,kau ini!uh,begitu menyebalkan''seru kesal orang itu.''hmn,kalau begitu ada apa shizuka ?Tidak biasa kau kesini.''tanya naruto.''bukan apa – apa kok!hanya saja apa kamu dengar ada murid pindahan loh,naru-chan~''seru yang menyebalkan.''seperti aku peduli saja''dingin naruto.

''Seperti biasa kau selalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu naruto!''seru santai shizuka.''tapi,tadi itu lagu apa?aku baru dengar?''lanjut penasarannya.

''lagu buatanku.''santai naruto.''woo,sugoi!apa judulnya?''seru kagum shizuka.''entahlah,tapi belum selesai.''lanjut naruto.

 **TENG TENG TENG**

''wah,bunyi lonceng masuk kelas,ni!''ucap shizuka.''ikuzo,naruto''lanjutnya sambil menarik naruto.''huf,mendokusai''gumam naruto.

''Wah,lihat a naruto!Banyak siswa – siswi berkumpul kita lihat?''tunjuk shizuka pada naruto.''Iie,aku mengantuk''ucap naruto lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

Shizuka yang melihat itu hanya menggelangkan kepala melihat tingkah laku naruto lalu dia pergi ketempat berkumpul siswa – siswi itu.

''waa,kakoi nee ~''seru genit shizuka.''ah, naruto pasti menyesal kalau tidak melihat ini,hihi!Hmn,ya pasti kau menyesal naruto siapa yang kutemui,fufufu.''senyum misterius terpampang jelas diwajah shizuka.

Kelas XII – A01

 **Tap Tap**

 **Clek**

 **Sret**

''huf,kelas kosong?.Ada apa sich dengan anak baru itu?Kerenkah?.Ah,tidak peduli!''gerutu naruto lalu menuju ketempat duduknya dibagian belakang kiri dekat dia melihat langit biru yang begitu indah tapi…

Naruto' Pov

Langit yang indah sekaligus apabila dilihat secara teliti,Apa yang ada dilangit itu?Hanya awan putih yang menandakan cerah.

Langit itu terlihat berkilau dengan warna cerahnya namun entah kenapa masih ada yang kurang dilangit itu?Aku tidak tahu apa itu?Aku merasa apabila diperhatikan, langit biru yang indah itu terlihat kosong atau yang lebih tepatnya yang hangat tiba tiba saja begitu asing bagiku entah kenapa.

Tapi,Kalau bicara soal langit aku ingat kalimat yang dia sampaikan padaku saat kejadiaan yang membuatku harus kehilangan hal berharga bagiku.

 **''** **On flashback''**

''Kau tahu naruto kenapa langit itu biru?''Tanya Kaichou padaku

''apa yang kau katakan Kaichou?''jawabku bingung

''hehe,kau tidak tahu?''balasnya.''Kau memberi pertanyaan yang aneh bagiku Kaichou!Bukankah sudah sewajarnya bila langit biru,heh!Atau Jingga itu langit itu karna awan menutupinya .Kalau abu – abu itu awan mendung yang mempengaruhi langit jadi terlihat gelap dan sedangkan Hitam itu untuk malam hari'' seruku.

''Ya,ya na-chan~~!serunya dengan genit.''Hiii,kau membuat aku merinding!Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu,Kaichou sialan!''geramku kesal.''hehe,gomen.''balas santainya.''cih''dengusku.

''Tapi… apa kau sadar warna langit yang kau sebutkan tadi yang sangat indah itu ternyata tersimpan sesuatu keganjilan atau lebih tepatnya rahasia?''ucapnya yang mendengar itu hanya kebingunggan.''Keganjilan?Rahasia?apa maksudmu Kaichou?''balas penasaranku tapi kaichou hanya menyawab dengan senyum tipis dan…..

''suatu hari kau akan menemukan maksud dan makna kata tersebut?''balasnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang tanpa kuketahui itu pertemuan terakhirku denganmu.

 **''** **Off flashback''**

''Seharusnya Kau harus menanamkan seribu luka padaku dan bukan meninggalkan satu luka yang menyakitkan,kaichou!''sendu naruto.

Disaat naruto sedang melamun ria tiba – tiba saja pintu kelas didobrak naruto kesal setengah mati.

 **Brak**

''Berisik,apa kamu tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan pelan – pelan saja,hah!''teriakku kesal namun kekesalan naruto terhenti saat melihat siapa yang dihadapannya.

''Kau!Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?''Terkejut itulah yang dirasakan naruto sekarang.''Hhe,emang kenapa?Emang hanya kau saja hidup dengan cara melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab!''jawabnya.''Brengsek siapa yang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab,hah!''teriakku beruntung dikelasku sepi tidak ada orang.

''heh,kau bilang siapa?Kau tidak sadar kau sendirilah orangnya.''jawabnya sengaja memancingku marah aku harus kendalikan diriku sebelum lepas kendali.

''cih,aku tidak merasa memiliki tanggung jawab sedikit pun''ucapku tenang.''oh,ya!benarkah aku tidak tahu….tapi yang kutahu 'dia' karena dirimu 'dia' harus meninggal kita!Karena dirimu yang egois DIA HARUS MEMILIH MENGORBAN DIRINYA HANYA UNTUKMU,NARUTO!''Bentaknya marah.

Dimatanya tersimpan semua emosi marah,benci,dendam dan…rindu?.Aku melihat itu dari pancaran sadar selama ini aku melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabku.

''kurasa kau puas dengan semua yang terjadi,naruto?''seru sinisnya.''inikah balasannya atas pengorbannya?Wah,aku sangat salut dengan dari apa hatimu itu,heh!Batu?Besi?Es?.Cih,bahkan batu bisa pecah,besi bisa meleleh dan es bisa ada yang cocok dengan bentuk hatimu naruto.''jawabnya lalu pergi meninngalku sendiri,membatu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?Kenapa,kenapa ini semua terjadi?Ini semua terlalu tiba – merasa…..

''Bukankah aku sudah mengajakmu melihat siapa anak baru yang datang itu naruto?''seru seseorang yang aku tahu dia disini?Sejak kapan?Dari awalkah?.

''Kau pasti bertanya – tanya kenapa aku disini!Sejak kapan aku disini?Dari awalkah''balasnya membuat aku terkejut.''kau tidak perlu terkejut .Bukankah selama ini kita adalah memang tidak tahu segalanya dirimu tapi,jangan salahkan aku tahu jalur pikiranmu itu saat ini.''jawabnya panjang.''kau tahu naruto akulah yang menunjukkan kelasmu marah!,Dia yang memaksa saat dia melihatku jadi aku tidak tahu bila ini yang terjadi''ucap shizuka lemah.

''aku kira dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu?dilihat dari manapun kau tidak hanya meluapkan semua emosi yang dia pendam selama ini semenjak kaichou meninggalkan kita ditambah lagi kau juga pergi entah kemana meninggalkan masih beruntung bisa menemukanmu 2 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia!Terus siapa lagi,heh!.''Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda yang dipaksakan.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya diam entah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini?aku tidak memiliki tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain diam seperti hanya satu kalimat yang terlintas olehku.

''Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan keganjilan atau rahasia kau ucapkan ini,Kaichou?''gumamku.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**KIZUNA NO YUKUE**

[ Tempat Dimana Ikatan Berada ]

Author : Kyuu Nigatsu

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke , Naruto , Utakata , Nagato.

Rating : T – M

Warning : shounei – ai , Yaoi , Straight

Genre : Friendship , Adventure , Supernatural , Romance

CHAPTER 3

 **Gerbang Sekolah.**

''hari ini pertama kamu masuk sekolah,sasuke-kun!Jaga sikapmu,jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh sampai membuat orang-orang curiga,mengerti?''ucap Kabuto memperingati.

''hn''balas sasuke.''baiklah aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu yang kamu butuhkan dan kamu harus mengerjakan misi ini dengan baik sasuke-kun!Kalau tidak,kau tahu akibatnya?bukan!.''Ancaman Kabuto.''Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini semoga berhasil,sasuke-kun''serunya

Setelah sepeninggalnya kabuto,sasuke mulai masuk kedalam sekolah ada ekspresi yang tergambar saat melewati koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah,mengindahkan tatapan siswa-siswi yang menetapnya dengan berbagai ekpresi hanya satu tujuannya sekarang harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan tuannya setelah itu selesai sudah.

Ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Tok Tok

''Masuk''

Clek

Tap Tap

''Jadi kamu berada dikelas XII – E05''

''hai,master''

Sasuke'Pov

''hai,master''

Terdengar suara asing ,kurasa selain aku ternyata ada anak baru lain juga.

''Jadi,kau Chihaza Sasuke''Ucap seseorang yaitu kepala sekolah.

''Hn''mendengar jawabanku dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

''Panggil aku master,Chihaza Sasuke!''ucapnya dingin.''Hai,Master.''Baiklah,kau akan ditempati kelas XII - A01.''ucapnya.''Baiklah,kalian berdua akan diantar oleh…..''

Tok Tok

''Masuk''

''Nona Tsunade''ucapnya.''Kakashi,kau terlambat''ucapnya dengan suara rendah.''maaf,tadi saya tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan''.cengir kakashi.''Alasan!Cepat antar mereka berdua dikelas mereka.''geram Tsunade.''Hai,Master''balas kakashi.''Kalian berdua ikut saya''.perintah kakashi.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu mereka bertiga berjalan dikoridor diringin oleh tatapan siswa – siswi yang kagum,senang dan kesal menatap murid baru itu.

''Saya Hatake pelajaran Sejarah .Jadi,nama kalian siapa?''tanya aku tidak berniat menjawab tapi…

''aku,Uzunami Nagato kelas XII-E05.''ucap cowok disebelahku.''Kalau kau siapa namanya?''tanya kakashi terhadapku.''Chihaza Sasuke''balas sasuke dingin.

''hmn,menarik''jawab kakashi dengan seringai aneh.

''Shizuka!''Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan ditelingaku lalu aku menoleh kesamping,ternyata nagato memanggil seseorang lalu menghampirinya sebelum berpamitan pada kakashi dan sisni aku bisa melihat kalau cewek yang dia panggil itu karena apa?

Kemudian kakashi-sensei mengajakku berkeliling sekitar sekolah sebelum kelas kemudian aku melihat lagi kebelakang namun yang kulihat wajah-wajah siswi-siswi yang kegirangan .Kemana mereka pergi?Cih,aku tidak peduli!.

End Sasuke'Pov

''Nah,ini kelasmu sasuke-kun!''ucap kakashi – sensei.''hn''balas sasuke masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah penuh.

''Ohayou Gozaimasu''seru kakashi sensei terhadap murid - muridnya

''Ohayou Gozaimasu sensei.''

''hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,silakan perkenalkan dirimu.''ucap kakashi.''hn,saya Chihaza Sasuke''ucapnya singkat.

Singggg

''hmn,hanya itu?''tanya ragu kakashi.''hn''dingin sasuke.

''uh,kyaaaa''

''kakoiiii~

''ah,suamiku sudah datang~''

''kyaaa,ah aku mau pingsan~~''

bermacam-macam teriakan yang mengema didalam kelas yang ditanggapi oleh dingin oleh sasuke yang membuat cowok datar itu makin keren bagi siswi dikelas dan memuakan bagi siswa laki-laki disana.

brakk

''diam semua''teriak kakashi murid yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

''baiklah,kau akan duduk dengan….hmn,ah naruto angkat tanganmu''seru kakashi terhadap seseorang yang duduk dipojokan dekat yang mendengar namanya dipanggil,dia langsung menoleh sebentar untuk melihat kenapa dia dipanggil ?.

''hai sensei''balas naruto lalu dia mengangkat tangannya kemudian melihat seseorang berdiri didepan kelas.{maklumlah diakan melamun}

namun saat naruto melihat mata anak itu tiba-tiba jantung naruto berdetak cepat bukan detak biasa orang jatuh cinta pandangan pertama tapi ...

''ada apa ini?''bathin naruto

Naruto ' Pov

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa dengan mata itu?.Kenapa mata itu begitu gelap?entah perasaanku saja atau tidak!Mata itu seperti menyimpan kesedihan yang tak pernah diketahui,tidak terlihat!dia seperti sama yang begitu kosong tidak memiliki kehidupan.

Oleh karena itu juga,Aku merasakan firasat apa itu tapi aku merasa akan ada sesuatu kejadian yang akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

''Silakan duduk ketempatmu Chihaza-kun''ucap kakashi –sensei yang memecahkan lamunanku.''hn''gumam sasuke

Kemudian sasuke melangkah maju menuju ketempat bangku sebelah naruto.

Tap

Sret Pukk

Naruto'End POV

''anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajaran kita buka buku biologi halaman 305!''seru kakashi-sensei.

 **Dilain tempat ''Kelas XII – E05''**

Sret

Tup

''maaf saya terlambat''

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengintrupsi mata pelajaran anko-sensei.

''siapa kamu?''terdengar suara sinis anko-sensei.''maaf saya murid baru,nama saya Nagato Uzunami''.''Kenapa kamu sampai terlambat?Darimana saja kamu?Oh,murid baru yang lancang sekali,ya!''sinis anko.

''gomen sensei saya tadi tersesat.''ucap nagato tenang.''hmn,tersesat?bukankah kau diajak berkeliling oleh guru piket,heh!hmn,siapa ya guru yang piket sekarang?''tanya anko-sensei pada dirinya sendiri.''kakashi-sensei''jawab nagato.

''ohh,benarkah!''ucap tidak percaya anko.''ya''singkat nagato.''oh,kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu.''ucap anko sensei tiba-tiba yang disambut bingung nagato{ yah,maklumlah sifat keterlambatan kakashi sensei terkenal disekolah} tapi yah,apa pedulinya.''Saya Nagato Uzunami pindahan siswa otogakure"ucap nagato.

Sringgg

Hening

Hening

Kyaaaa …..

''ganteng,ya!

''nee,nagato-kun sudah punya pacar?

''berapa nomor hpmu!

''alamat rumah dimana"

''ara-ara kau manis sekali membuat aku jadi lelehan esss!

'' akhirnya kau datang menjemput ratumu ini !

''kau datang pangeranku,kau akan menikahiku juga akhirnya!

Bermacam – macam teriakan yang bergema sekaligus membuat tubuh nagato berinding ria…

''apa-apaan iniiii''bathin ooc nagato walaupun wajahnya terlihat tenang.

Brakkk

''harap diam!Nah,Naga-chan~ silakan duduk angkat tanganmu.''seru anko sensei.''hai sensei''seru siswi itu lalu mengangkat tangannya.

''heh,Naga-chan?apa aku salah masuk kelas ya?''bathin merana nagato lalu menuju ke bangkunya.

''yah,ayo kita lanjut pelajaran kita buka buku sastra kalian hal 542 lalu kalian terjemahkan maksud kalimat itu kemudian … bla…bla…bla…

Nagato hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan sensei itu dengan serius namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang dia pikirkan tapi kejadian 2 jam yang lalu,kejadian yang berpuncak amarah,kesal,benci dan rindu.

 **Nagato'Pov**

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi seharusnya aku…..

Argggh,ada apa aku ini setiap melihat gejolak amarahku,kebencianku tidak terkendalikan,Melihat wajah tenangnya membuat aku muak,kesal.

Uh,tapi untuk sesaatku merasa rindu….

Cih…

 **Flashback 2 jam lalu**

Aku diajak keliling oleh kakashi-sensei bersama murid baru satu ,ternyata bukan aku saja ya,murid baru sekolah melihat sekelilingku banyak siswa-siswi berkumpul sampai aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal lama kemudian aku memanggil namanya , pamit kepada sensei dan anak baru itu lalu menghampiri terlihat terkejut namun untuk sementara dia macam apa itu terkikik yang lucu?

''shizuka''

''ohayou nagato-kun''ucap shizuka masih dengan senyum-senyam anehnya.

''hentikan senyum mengerikanmu itu,bibi penipu''ejekku.''

Ekpresinya lansung berubah karena ejekkanku.''YAH!APAAN ITU AKU BUKAN BIBI PENIPU,BANCI!''teriak tapi bisik ketelinga nagato.''hiii,apa-apaan kau!cih.''dengus nagato sambil mengusap telingan namun tiba–tiba wajahnya berubah serius.

''dimana dia?

''hmn''bingung shizuka.''aku tahu kamu mengerti maksudku!''eh,tapi aku bener-benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu?''ucap shizuka bingung.

''seseorang….seseorang yang membuat kita kehilangan kaichou.''

Nada suara rendah mengalun pelan tersisip kesedihan yang tependam..

''uh,kamu mengetahuinya''ucap shizuka.''hah,ikuzo nagato''shizuka menarik tanganku kemudian membawaku ketempat sepi.''kenapa kita disini?''

''aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?keinginanmu sekarang?atau rencanamu sekarang tapi satu hal yang harus aku beritahu dia bukanlah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa yang terjadi pada kaichou,mengerti?''ucap shizuka dengan serius namun pembicaraannya membuat aku geram.

''Nani!kenapa kau berfikir begitu!apa yang kau pikirkan shizuka!jelas-jelas dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya bahkan dia melari…..

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku aku merasakan serangan mendadak dibagian pipi kiriku..

''nande''lirih pelanku

''dia tidak melarikan diri!dia hanya butuh tahu dialah sebenarnya yang paling menderita saat itu?''lirih shizuka.''kau tahu walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya namun aku mengerti bentuk perasaannya walau tidak jelas.''lanjutnya

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya diam tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini tapi...

''kendalikan dirimu,nagato!"seru shizuka.''aku..aku membencinya,aku membenci dia,sangat….''

''seberapapun kau benci tahu matamu tidak akan berbohong karena itu aku jamin kau merindukannya,bukan?.Kau ingin menyangkal pernyataan ini namun kau harus lebih percaya hatimu sendiri.''

Aku yang mendengar itu dia begitu tenang sekali seolah ada sesuatu….sesuatu yang tidak diketahuiku.

Tanganku terkepal erat meredam amarah yang mulai terlepas.

''Tenang sekali,kenapa kau terlalu tenang shizuka seolah kau mengetahui sesuatu''melontarkan isi hatiku

''hmn,entahlah aku hanya percaya pada hatiku saja.''ucap riang shizuka.''apa yang ingin kau percaya!bukankah semua kebenaran sudah terungkap!.Namun begitu aku ingin bertemu dengannya.''paksaku

''hah,kebenaran?Kebenaran apa yang kau maksud,heh?Kau tahu nagato,Setiap kebenaran adalah keganjalan dan setiap keganjalan ada tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak kau bisa tanya sendiri aku akan mengantarmu tapi ingat kau harus kendalikan emosimu?''peringat shizuka.

apa maksud kata-kata itu?Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu shizuka!Namun aku hanya diam tanpa melontarkan isi hatiku.''aku tidak tahu''

''yah, tidak ada baku hantam yang mennyita perhatian public ehh maksudku sekolah,hihihi.''santai shizuka.

Dia tertawa!

Kemudian shizuka mengajakku bertemu kelas XII-A01 langsung saja aku membuka pintunya dan aku terkejut melihatku.

Aku melihatnya..melihatnya kembali setelah beberapa tahun merindukannya,aku ingin memeluknya,ingin bercanda gurau seperti dulu saling merangkul tapi itu dulu,dulu sekali sebelum kejadian itu yang menghancurkan segalanya.

''Kau!Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?''aku melihatnya terkejut.''Hhe,emang kenapa?Emang hanya kau saja yang hidup dengan cara melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab!''jawabku.''Brengsek siapa yang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab,hah!''teriaknya.

''heh,kau bilang siapa?Kau tidak sadar kau sendirilah orangnya.''jawabku seringai.

''cih,aku tidak merasa memiliki tanggung jawab sedikit pun''ucapnya dengan tenang .Jawaban macam apa itu!Dia tidak memiliki perasaan bersalah atau apapun mulai lepas.

''oh,ya!benarkah aku tidak tahu….tapi yang kutahu 'dia' karena dirimu 'dia' harus meninggalkan kita!Karena dirimu yang egois DIA HARUS MEMILIH MENGORBAN DIRINYA HANYA UNTUKMU,NARUTO!''Bentakku akhirnya amarahku terpecah.

Aku menatap dengan perasaan marah,benci,dendam dan… merindukannya namun perasaan amarah ini terlalu terbungkus dalam hatiku.

''kurasa kau puas dengan semua yang terjadi,naruto?''seruku sinisnya.''inikah balasannya atas pengorbannya?Wah,aku sangat salut dengan dari apa hatimu itu,heh!Batu?Besi?Es?.Cih,bahkan batu bisa pecah,besi bisa meleleh dan es bisa ada yang cocok dengan bentuk hatimu naruto.''jawabku lalu pergi meningalnya sendiri,membatu.

Aku tidak sanggup bersamanya pergi,aku melihat shizuka dengan tenang menunggu percakapanku dengan naruto.

''sudah puas marah-marahnya'' saat ini dia masih santai-santai saja.''hm''kemudian aku pergi dari sini aku harus menenangkan diriku.

 **End flashback**

Teng ..teng

Oh,sudah bunyi lonceng?

''baik,anak-anak kalian silakan cari bahan ujinya seterah kalian,mengerti!''seru anko sensei.''hai''ucap sensei pergi dari kelas.

Wah,aku melamun terlalu lama ya!.hah,menghela nafasku.

Tapi,aku baru menyadari sesuatu .Kenapa shizuka sangat santai seolah-olah dia tahu sesuatu .Apakah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

TBC


End file.
